mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Died N1 Club
Died N1 Club is a group of players who have had the experience of being eliminated in a game right from Night 1. While it is not generally acknowledged, there is severe bias - using metagaming to target experienced players Night 1. People that have recently won an MVP award or in the Brando Awards are likelier to be an early casualty in following mafias. List of Members Please help keep this list in order, first by number of events, then by player name in alpha order. Thanks! 12 Events * Slick - Heroes Hybrid II, Heroes: Season 1, M4F14-7, Mario Mafia,Cruise Ship Mafia, Cthulhu Mythos Mafia, Rock & Roll Mafia, Manga Mafia 2, Disgaea II Mafia, Case Closed Mafia, Trainer's Manual Mafia XII, Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 8 Events * EDM - UN Mafia, Blade Mafia, Never Never Land, Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire, UMM 5.1, Disgaea II Mafia, Battle of Wits, Final Fantasy Battle II 7 Events * Auramyna - Mafia Noir, A Mafia of Ice and Fire, Bag o' Tricks Mafia, Smiley Mafia, Angel Mafia III: Season 2, Case Closed Mafia, Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II * curr3nt - Harry Potter Mafia III, Game Show Mafia, Magic: the Gathering Mafia, Board Game Mafia, Glitch Mafia III, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2, Literary Mafia * Fox - Ocean 11 Mafia, 4 Player Speed Mafia, Pirate Mafia II, X2: Rematch, Red vs Blue, Speed Mafia, When the Mafia Cry * Prince_Marth85 - High School Mafia II, Star Wars Mafia II, Princess Bride Mafia, Heroes Hybrid, Anime Battle Royale: Bleached, Redwall Mafia II: Redwall, Harry Potter Mafia 5 6 Events * Crazypainter - Cruise Ship Mafia II, Anime Battle Royale: Bleached, Heroes: Season 1.1, Brush Up Mafia, Cruise Ship Mafia, Star Trek Mafia * Hirkala - Warrior Cats Mafia, Revelation Mafia, Ice Age Mafia, Mafia All Stars, Bleach Mafia: Season One, Halloween Mafia IV * Kitsune/Darth nox - Blade Mafia, The Wire, Sholay Mafia, Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying, Foodie Mafia II, Pokemon Mafia * Izzy - Star Wars Mafia II, Ye Olde Mafia II, Angel Mafia, Advance Wars Mafia II, Puppet Mafia, Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI * Yuli - Klueless Mafia 2, Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia, Advance Wars Mafia, Mirror Mafia, Halloween Mafia II, Slender: The Mafia 5 Events * Brandonb - 4 Player Speed Mafia, Three Sailors, Mafia I, Heroes: Season 1.1, When the Mafia Cry, Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia * FatTony - Trainer's Manual Mafia X, Monster Buster Club, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2, Fast Food Wars, Dying of the Light Mafia 2 * Framm18 - Brush Up Mafia II, Disgaea Mafia, Mario Mafia II, Warcraft III Battle, Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut * Lost in Space - X-Men Mafia, Miniature LOST Themed Mafia, When the Mafia Cry, Terminator Mafia, Halloween Mafia * Marquessa - Al Pacino Mafia, Star Trek Mafia II, Monster Buster Club, Disney Movie Mafia, Drag me to Hell Mafia * Vineetrika - Soul of the Fire Mafia, Revelation Mafia II, Never Never Land, Manga Mafia, Anti-Theme Mafia 4 Events * CherryLane - Alchemic Anarchy, Classic Mafia, Mafia VI, Anime Battle Royale * Galois (aka Joe's Student)- , Anime Battle Royale: Bleached, Cruise Ship Mafia,Forest Mafia, Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying * Maurice - Trainer's Manual Mafia IX, Rat Hunt Mafia, Sherlock Holmes Mafia, Star Trek Mafia * Shadow7 - The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes, Mafia Mafia II: Inception, Blade Mafia, Mafia of Swordsmen * SparrowHawk - Mafiaholics' Mafia, Death Note Mafia: Rematch, Quantum Leap Mafia, Alpha to Omega Mafia 3 Events * Akriti - Glitch Mafia II, Social Network Mafia, Dying of the Light Mafia 2 * Araver - Warrior Cats Mafia, Fast Food Wars, Young Justice * Glycereine - Glitch Mafia, Angel Mafia II, Viking Mafia * GreyCells - Fantasy Mafia, Mafia V, Anime Battle Royale * JarZe - Open Ended Mafia, Camelot, Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia * Limey - Penguin Mafia, Soul Eater Mafia, Fox Network Fight * Merkal - Ultimate Marvel Mayhem II, Chess of the Three Kingdoms , Final Fantasy Battle * mewminator - Angels and Demons, Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2, Mafia vs Mafia * Nana7 - Sin City, Mean Girls Mafia, Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 * Phaze - M4F14-7, Christmas Mafia, Quantum Leap Mafia 2 Events * A. Pearson - Mythological Mafia, Lord of the Rings Mafia * Abhisk - Country Club Mafia, TimeKeeper's @#!*% * Anon26 - Harry Potter Mafia II, Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia * BlaBlah99 - Tombstone Mafia, Serial Killer Mafia * Brainiac100 - Ye Olde Mafia III, Retro Mafia * Dawg - Multimafia, When the Mafia Cry * DMS172 - Heroes Hybrid II, James Bond Mafia * DudleyDude - Scooby Doo Mafia, Fraternity Mafia * Frozen in Fire - Pirate Mafia,Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! * GMaster479 - Movie Mafia, Vote Manip Mafia * golfjunkie - Revelation Mafia, Princess Ida Mafia * Impervious - James Bond Mafia, Classic Mafia * Inawordyes - Country Club Mafia, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 * music_luvr95 - Mafia Mafia, Wheel of Time Mafia * Neptune - Star Wars Mafia, James Bond Mafia * RainThinker - Mafia Olde Style, Trainer's Manual Mafia IV * Riranor - X2: Rematch, Lord of the Rings Mafia * Solman - Trainer's Manual Mafia, Minecraft Mafia * SomeGuy - Mythological Mafia, Ye Olde Mafia II * Star_Tiger - Anime Battle Royale: Akatsuki Resurrection, Heroes Hybrid * Thalia - Chemistry Mafia, Mafia Noir * TheCube - Fast Food Wars 2, Dying of the Light Mafia * Tpaxatb - Silent Hill Mafia, Wheel of Time Mafia * Unreality - 4 Player Speed Mafia, Alpha to Omega Mafia * Vommack - Final Fantasy Battle II, Code Geass Mafia * Yoruichi-San - The Battle for Mt Olympus, Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! * yuiop - Pirates of Penzance Mafia, House of Cards Mafia 1 Event * andromeda - Ye Olde Mafia * Benjer3 - Colors Mafia * Bong - Trainer's Manual Mafia VI * Clozo - Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 * DarthMask - Foodie Mafia * Dnae - Mafia II * Einkil - Pirate Mafia II * Filly678 - Cthulhu Mythos Mafia * Flamebirde - Justice League UNLEASHED * Gnanforu - Disney Movie Mafia 2 * Great and Almighty Dorcas - Final Fantasy Battle II * grimtooth - Elemental Chaos * Hidden G - Redwall Mafia II: Redwall * IDoNotExist - Medieval Mafia Prequel * Itachi-san - Mafia III * Kingofpain - Mafia IV * KlueMaster - Harry Potter Mafia I * Krystal - Harry Potter Mafia 4 * LJayden - Mental Institute Mafia * mboon - Trainer's Manual Mafia V * MissKitten - Rock & Roll Mafia * Onetruth - Redwall Mafia * Peace - Star Wars Mafia II * Psychosmurf - Trainer's Manual Mafia III * randro - Lord of the Rings Mafia * Reaymond - High School Mafia * Sayalzah - High School Mafia III * Scott - Mafia IV * Scsw - Cruise Ship Mafia III * Segul - UMM V * Shadow - Ultimate Marvel Mayhem * Silverheart - Kingdom Hearts Mafia * Skywalker - Kingdom Hearts Mafia * superpsyche - Mafiaholics' Mafia * Taliesin - VNA Mafia * TheChad - Trainer's Manual Mafia X * tolecnal - Trainer's Manual Mafia VII * twin_pop - Lord of the Rings Mafia * Vipe195 - Puppet Mafia * Woon - X-Men Mafia See more clubs __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Clubs